


Just Your Average Kid

by FlamingHeroKai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Izuku Midoriya is Jason Todd, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Time Travel, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingHeroKai/pseuds/FlamingHeroKai
Summary: Three Hundred years ago the world was changed forever. Powers once thought to be fiction became reality, quickly following were the first Superheroes. They became the golden standard for what all Heroes should strive towards.Wars broke out as centuries passed, but it came to a halt once the legendary hero All-Might debut. He worked tirelessly to make the world peaceful. Villians were drove into the shadows for the first time in many years. But not all Villians were gone, one such criminal could never be caught...The time-traveling villian Displacer.Young six-year old Izuku Midoriya was caught in the crossfire in one of the villians battle. Taken as a hostage, Displacer took him to three hundred years before, the early-21'st century Gotham.Izuku, who was stuck there, took on a new life as one Jason Todd.The world was never the same after this.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Just Your Average Begining

Three hundred years ago, the world was changed. Some say for the better, others for the worst. Doesn’t change the fact that nothing would ever be the same ever again.

The world was thrown into disarray, powers emerging left and right, knowledge of new worlds and species came to light.

Atlanteans came out from under the seas, the Amazons arriving from Paradise, hell even the magical community came out of hiding. No one knew what to think anymore… But the power hungry will always crave to exploit. 

A dark era was brewing, something needed to be done. Certain individuals saw this and decided to take justice into their own hands. They became something more than the average joe. They were the first superheroes, the first Symbols of truth, Justice and Peace.

Historians lovingly refer to this time period as the Age of the Justice League.

-

A green haired boy walked down the street with his mother, babbling excitedly about the newest heroes on the scene. The mother watched her only son fondly, she has been worrying tirelessly for the past two years. her boy, Izuku, was diagnosed quirkless. He had the extra toe joint while also testing negative for the quirk gene.

It hasn't been easy, so many doors were slammed closed due to this so-called ‘disability’. Sure, maybe he can’t levitate things or breathe fire, but that shouldn't mean he should be deemed worthless to the world.

No matter what she thinks, it's not what this society was taught to believe. Inko has to constantly watch her back. People who she thought would always be there suddenly looked at her in disgust, sneering at their presence. 

Inko has been trying to give Izuku as much of a happy life as possible, but there is only so much she can do. And if it’s going to the mall and buying her son something All Might related every weekend, so be it. She has the money to splurge anyways.

‘Anything for Izuku.’ Inko thinks.

The awe on her son's face even though he’s been to this hero store countless times before makes everything seem worthless. That awe and wonder never went away, and she's so grateful for that.

Izuku shakes with excitement, beginning to drag his mother around the store with perhaps more strength then he should have had. 

The woman shakes her head with fondness, without fail this always happens. It's practically a routine at this point.

“Mom! Mom! Look, they got the new Super-Deluxe All Might action figure. It comes with a hundred and one catch phrases and even glows in the dark! Isn’t this so cool!?” Izuku yelled out with childish delight. He shoved the toy into his mothers face, shaking it with glee.

“That _is_ really cool Izuchan, is that what you want this time?”

The boy gave a large grin, “Yes please Mom! This is probably my greatest find yet.”

“Oh really?” Inko stated amused. “Even better than that Ultra-Rare All Might poster hanging in your room? Or that rare Hero Card from All Mights debut in America? Or mayb-”

“Moooooom,” Izuku cut off while looking at her with wide eyes. “They are all my greatest finds, why? Because you were there with me!”

Inko smiled with tears in her eyes, “Of course baby, momma will always be there for you, even if not physically.” She points to the boy's heart, “Just remember I am always here ok?”

“Of course Mommy!”

“Good, now let’s head to the cashier.”

The boy looked up at her, joy radiating in his bright green eyes. 

“Yeah!!!”

-

The mother and son duo exited the store, Izuku gripping his new toy in hand.

“I am here! I am here!” The boy shouted while waving his toy.

“Yes you are Izu-chan.”

They continued on their way back home when Inko got an alert on her phone. She immediately picked it up, people around her doing the same with their own devices, each wearing a different degree of panic on their faces. No one in their right mind would ignore the alarm, the V.A.S only went off if there was a high ranking villain spotted in your surrounding area. It's called the Villain Alert System for a reason.

_Warning- S-Rank villain Displacer is on the loose. Please stay inside or take cover as soon as possible. Do not panic, Pro-Heroes are on the case._

“Shit.” Inko heard a passerby state, the woman silently agreed.

“Mommy, what’s wrong?” Izuku asked.

“Izuku honey, please listen to me. This is very important. If something goes wr-” She got cut off by a loud explosion, loud laughter ringing in her ears.

She immediately pulls Izuku close while screams erupted around her.

“Hello Musutafu! Who wants to play a little game with me? It’ll be so fun!” A female voice rang out from the rooftop of a nearby building. Displacer stood tall in her black and blue costume, with a large toothy grin worn on her face. She seemed to be carrying what looks like a rocket launcher in her hands.

Displacer looked over the crowd, probably cherishing the fear on the people's faces. Her gaze freezes, looking straight at Inko, then slowly drifting down to Izuku.

Suddenly she looked like the cat who caught the canary.

“Oh? Perhaps a raincheck my friends! Little Midoriya Izuku, what a surprise… I didn't think I would find you here, but look who wandered straight into my hands.” 

Inko clutched her son tighter.

“Mom, why does she know my name?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Suddenly Displacer disappeared with a laugh, appearing in front of her.

In front of Izuku.

He’s ripped from her arms and Displacer disappears once more, this time with her son in tow. 

It happens so fast she didn't even have any time to react.

Inko screams in terror.

The villain and her son reappear at the rooftop, just in time for a new player to arrive.

“Fear not citizens, for I am here!” The Symbol of Peace cried out while leaping over several buildings in a single bound, landing in a small crater of his own making. 

If it was possible for Displacer to become even more joyful, she did.

“All Might!” Izuku cried out along with the crowd, still clutching his new action figure of the man before him.

“Displacer,” All Might yelled, “Unhand that child and come quietly before I have to use force!”

The woman laughed as if she knows a joke no one else is privy to.

“Oh All Might,” She cooed. “You speak like you can even catch me.”

“Well I will today, I promise that.”

“So? That means nothing to me. You really shouldn't keep promises you can’t keep, no one's ever caught me before.”

“Not until today of course!” All Might replied.

“Hmm… Today you say? How about… yesterday?”

His eyes widen, “Wait no-”

A bright light appeared, with it Displacer and the boy were gone.

Nothing was left.

Nothing but a mothers horrified scream.

.

.

.

**HPSC Super-Villain Records:**

**Name:** _CLASSIFIED_

 **Codename:** DISPLACER

 **Quirk:** DISPLACEMENT

A powerful space/time quirk. She can teleport anywhere instantaneously, with a passenger however she can only travel through time. She has an estimated limit of five hundred years back and a hundred years forwards, but only in her original timeline. Displacer is tied to her victim and neither can go back to their original time period until certain conditions are met. Once back into their original time period, they are reverted to whatever age (mental and physical) they were when they left, with their memories intact

**Danger Level:** **_S_ **


	2. Just an Average Day in Crime Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets Gotham

A glowing light erupted from an alley. Two figures appearing from it, a woman and a child. The woman took a deep breath of the polluted air, shoulders seemingly relaxing.

“Ah… My home away from home! How good it is to be back.”

The terrified child let out a squeak, tears streaming down his face.

“W-where are we? I-I want my mom!” Izuku cried out.

Displacer sent the little boy a crooked grin.

“Maybe you should be ‘when’ are we. Luckily for you, I have your answer. Welcome to early 20th century Gotham!” She said theatrically. 

Izuku was stunned.

“You-you’re lying, that's not possible!”

“Oh little bird, you should know more than anyone that anythings possible.”

-

The two were in a ugly apartment building, Displacer dragging Izuku by the arm with him stumbling after her.

They finally stepped in front of Apartment B-132, Displacer ponding on the door. Swearing could be heard (reminding Izuku of Kacchan) before a dark haired man opened the door with a scowl. He takes one look at them before trying to slam the door.

Displacer stuck her foot out, preventing the door from closing.

“Todd. You owe me, open the door.”

The man groans.

“What the fuck do you want Haywood?”

“You’ve always wanted a son, haven't you? Well your prayers have finally been answered.”

Izuku looks between them, trying to understand with his limited knowledge of English.

The man took a deep breath. 

“Just, just come in.”

-

Once they were in the apartment, the man (Todd?) yelled out for someone named Catherine. She seemed to be kinda skittish, her hands shaking. But she wasn't scared, a little nervous, sure, but not fearful.

Izuku fiddled with his action figure, looking down towards the floor. He was still scared out of his mind, he felt loss. He just wanted his mom.

A shaking hand touched Izuku’s shoulder, he snapped out of it and looked up. Catherine wore a soft smile, beginning to guide him to a room towards the side.

“C’mon sweetheart, let's let the adults talk.”

He looked at her eyes, the boy could tell that she was genuine. Izuku didn't know a lot of english, but at least he knew the basics.

He decided to trust her.

-

“You have some nerve showing up ‘ere after all this time.” The man had his arms crossed, glaring at Displacer.

“Time, it always comes back to it eh? You know as well as I do that it doesn't work the same for me. This is the earliest i could be.”

“I call bullshit. You’ve been precise with that power of yours before. Whazzit called… A quack?”

“Quirk. Listen, you need to look after the boy. And I won’t take no for an answer.” Displacer told the man, hands on her hips.

“Look after?! Haywood, I can barely afford stuff for myself! Who do you think you are throwing some random kid at me.” The man said arms flailing about.

The woman scoffs, “not some random kid, look, you owe me. this kid will be your payment Willis.”

“Dammit Sheila! I cant take care of a fucking kid.”

Sheila jabs her finger in Willus’s chest, “You can and you will.” She said in a dangerous tone.

They were both silent, glaring at each other.

“Fine” Willus gave up. “What's the kid's name?”

Displacer grinned.

“Jason, his names Jason.”

-

Izuku did'nt adjust to his new life well, he left everything behind, everything he's ever known is gone. Thrust into the past he wanted no part of. It’s not something to be taken lightly.

But it happened.

It happened and now he has a new name, new parents, new hair, new  _ everything _ . The only thing left from the Before is that silly action figure.

The only proof he was once Izuku Midoriya.

His new parents only refer to him as his new name, Jason. No matter how many times he screamed and cried that its not his name, they wouldn't listen.

Willis and Catherine were nothing like his old/ previous ones. Willis is mean and cold while his dad Hisahi is (was) a lot more kind, a bit distanced. Though, he did try to call every night. Catherine sometimes wasn't all there, but after she takes her medicine she becomes very kind and loving.

Inko,  _ mom _ , she was always there with a helping hand. She always put Izuku first, she was there whenever he needed a hug.

Never… Gave up on him.

Izuku missed her very, very much.

-

Jason woke from his nightmare with a shout. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and lies back against the couch.

It's been a year since he was sent back in time and to a whole new country.

It was very difficult to get used too, luckily he was and always will be a quick learner. Of course, how good is that when you have minimal things to learn from anyways.

Jason barely exited the small apartment, usually sticking around Catherine when she was there. Hethinks it’s because they need to ‘prepare’ hime, whatever that means.

“Jay? Was that you or do I need to get the bat?”

Jaspn rubbed his eyes.

“No need to get the bat Ma, it was just a nightmare.”

Catherine gave a sigh of relief.

“Thank god,” She reached for her heart, “I thought that Alphonse guy was tryin’ to break in again.”

She came closer to JAson, putting the back of her hand on the boy's forehead.

“Do… Do you want to talk about it sweetheart?”

“No Ma, just the same old.”

Her shoulders sunk, “I wish that werent the case, I- you're just a kid… I mean you only recently had your birthday for god’s sake.”

“Age don’t mean a thing when a villain kidnaps you to what's basically another world far from your own!” Izuku snapped.

His shoulders shook, trying to hold back tears. Something he learned to do from Willis.

Catherine gave a sad smile and with her ever shaking hands pulled  Izuku Jason into a hug.

“Im sorry Jason.”

“...That's not… My name…”

-

Jason was seven years old the first time he went on a run to get Catherines medicine.

He avoided others as he weaved through the crowds, remembering the correct way that she told him to follow. He turned down an alleyway glancing around hyper aware until he reached the end.

A man- barely an adult, looked bored as he leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette. He eyed Jason, a bit distantly as if he couldn't truly care less.

“Catherine’s boy?”

Jason nodded swiftly.

“Got the money?”

He gave it to the man. The man snatched it, flicking through it. He gave a nod towards Jason, throwing a brown paper bag at him.

“Now scram.”

Jason fled back the way he came, clutching the bag to his chest.

At least Catherine was happy when he got back.

-

Jason was eight years old when Willus was arrested for the first time. Sure he’s been gone for periods of time, never for more then two weeks though.

This time he’s going to be gone for who knows how long. He might’ve been mean but he provided for him. Enough that they never really got hungry, sure sometimes it wasnt good. But it was enough.

It was enough to even pay for Catherines drug addiction. Jason didn't think that Willus didnt care about them. because when it came down to it, he truly cared.

Or at least Jason liked to think so…

-

Jason looked out at Gotham from the rooftop, clutching his his old All-Might figurine.He brought up the action figure to his face, where it was illuminated by the sunset behind it. 

“You were there… Why didn't you do anything? You just stood there!”

Jason (Izuku!) clenched his teeth, shoulders shaking with frustration.

“I thought you saved everyone with a smile on your face!.. Was I just not good enough!?  _ Is that it!? _ ” He shouted knowing the man wouldn't (couldn't) hear.

He glared at the figure before softening.

“It was out of your control… Right?” Voice cracking at the end.

He moved his thumb over the plastic face.

Jason stared at it before moving towards the button on its utility belt, pressing it.

**_“Never let the villians win!”_ **

Izuku gritted his teeth.

“I won't let her win.”

Oh how sad it is to see a kid whose eyes seem much older then their body.

It never means anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce should be coming next chapter, dont worry!
> 
> I dont know when I will update next, but maybe next weekend? Maybe, idk for sure. Just expect it by next wendesday or thursday if I miss the weekend lmao.
> 
> Anyways please leave your thoughts down below and we'll see you next time!!!!!
> 
> (P.S. You guys like where I'm going with Displacer? Lmao this def wont be the last we see of her. But don't worry, she may be a "Major" character plot wise, I'm only planning on her appearing about maybe five times at most, but her quirk? Yeah lets just say we'll see that a tad bit more rip. *Wink wink*)

**Author's Note:**

> And thats chapter one!
> 
> I just started this on a whim after being inspired by the concepts in that fic where Izuku is Dick Grayson (It was a while ago and I forgot its name rip) And now I have an entire story line to make this into a series. This fic is just going to be part one out of three (?)
> 
> Anyways, dont expect a scheldue for this fic cuz' imma just write this whenever. But dont worry, im halfways through chapter two, so maybe I will update it this weekend? Idk
> 
> To my Calamity of Japan readers, that is NOT abandoned! In fact I am rebooting it soon! So expect that coming your way.
> 
> anyways, please leave a comment about your thoughts on this and see yall next time!
> 
> Edit: the fic is "A Robin's Nest" by SilvermistAnimeLover.


End file.
